


origins

by sopestone



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Retelling, Family, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, ch 2 is supposed to be lsz asking lwj about wwx if im not lazyyyy, idk what this is it was supposed to be something else then it became a chapter 111 from lsz pov, sizhui loves his parents.docx, sizhui pov, spoilers for ch 111, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopestone/pseuds/sopestone
Summary: A narrow, black, elongated cylinder lined with evenly sized little holes— a flute with a bright red tassel and jade pendant hanging off one end. It wasChenqing, the demon flute known to have been responsible for commanding thousands of undead warriors.Yet, seeing the flute with his own eyes triggered something inside him, evoking a feeling of familiarity and comfort. Memories locked away for so many years started flashing in his mind. Of being swallowed up in soil, red hot flashes of a flavor that burned the tongue,Xian-gege, a kind smile directed at him.(or— sizhui remembers. chapter 111 from sizhui’s perspective and later-- he asks wangji about how he fell in love with wei wuxian)





	origins

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fiction im sry fjsdjfns 
> 
> *qianbei = senior

Sizhui was an excellent disciple.

He beamed with potential and anyone could say that he was an excellent Lan, upholding its values of justice and diligence exceptionally well. Despite this, he always felt that his clouded memories held something important about himself. Something was locked away, and he could never tell what it was no matter how hard he tried.

The oldest childhood memory he could recall was of Hanguang-jun cradling his small figure in the Cloud Recesses.

Ever since he was young, Hanguang-jun has been nothing but kind to him. He was a good teacher and a reliable senior, along with being _the_ respected Second Jade of Lan. Any words of praise from him never failed to fill Sizhui with a feeling— a feeling more tender than pride. More than pride, it was a feeling akin to warmth. It felt as if his praise wrapped itself around him and gave him a gentle embrace.

Nevertheless, Hanguang-jun always felt a little distant. Aside from the elders, few could easily approach him, and even fewer ( _perhaps only Zewu-jun_ ) could read his expressionless face.

So when a certain Mo Xuanyu came tumbling into the Cloud Recesses on a donkey, he couldn’t help but wonder. 

Sizhui wasn’t one to judge others based on rumors, but he couldn’t help but think that Mo Xuanyu was odd. He was loud, exuberant, and liked to pester respected cultivators ( _like Hanguang-jun_ ) endlessly. No matter what he did, or how many rules he broke, Hanguang-jun seemed to tolerate him and kept him by his side.

Despite everything, Mo-gongzi— no, Mo-qianbei, he definitely seemed senior to them, always guided them on their travels and spoke of things that they would never learn back home at Gusu. 

Others probably would not have ever likened him to Hanguang-jun, but putting their stark differences aside, Mo-qianbei was equally a comforting presence. Having him there made Sizhui feel at ease, even in the most dire, life-threatening situations. 

So when it was revealed that Mo-qianbei was actually Wei Wuxian, he simply became Wei-qianbei. 

The respect and admiration he felt towards him had not faltered one bit. 

He was initially surprised that _the Yiling Patriarch himself_ had secretly been by their side since the incident at Mo Village, but the shock receded immediately.

Perhaps it was because he had not been old enough to witness the wickedness of the Yiling Patriarch, but from what he had experienced during their adventures together, he could truthfully say that Wei-qianbei was a kind person.

He was kind and lighthearted, yet when time called for it, he was serious and knew how to handle things. He never once inflicted harm upon them, and from Mo Village to Yi City, he had saved them many times. 

Sizhui wanted to follow his heart and his heart said Wei-qianbei was a good person. No matter what the world thought, he would continue to see Wei-qianbei as who he was. Even knowing his identity, Hanguang-jun seemed to stay by him no matter what, so Sizhui decided that he would too. 

_—_

 

A narrow, black, elongated cylinder lined with evenly sized little holes— a flute with a bright red tassel and jade pendant hanging off one end. It was _Chenqing_ , the demon flute known to have been responsible for commanding thousands of undead warriors. 

Yet, seeing the flute with his own eyes triggered something inside him, evoking a feeling of familiarity and comfort. Memories locked away for so many years started flashing in his mind. Of being swallowed up in soil, red hot flashes of a flavor that burned the tongue, _Xian-gege_ , a kind smile directed at him.

He did not remember everything perfectly, detail for detail, but there were things that seemed to float above it all. 

The flute tells him he was once named _Wen_. It tells him of a _Xian-gege_ — Wei-qianbei.

Wei-qianbei was such a large part of his life, and yet he remained unaware of this fact for most of it. 

The first thought he had was to find Wei-qianbei and confirm his newfound identity. He needed to quell the jumbled chaos in his mind.

Wait, he was about to leave with Hanguang-jun, wasn’t he? Sizhui needed to find him quickly. He immediately started running after them to make it in time. 

Luckily, they seemed to be caught up in something, they had not gotten too far yet.

“Han-Hanguang-Jun, Wei-qianbei!” he greeted, still panting heavily from trying to catch up.

The two turned to him, one’s expression remained unchanged, the other's mildly surprised.

Wuxian asked, “Sizhui, I’m about to elope with Hanguang-jun, what are you doing here? Aren’t you afraid of getting a scolding from your Old Man Lan?”

Sizhui’s face turned red at the remark, he was here for serious matters!

He spoke, “Wei-qianbei, don’t say things like that, I-I came here to ask a very important question!” 

Wuxian perked up at that and urged him to go on, “What is it?”

Sizhui replied, “I remembered something, but I can’t be completely sure until I ask, so… so I came here to confirm with Hanguang-jun and Wei-qianbei.”

Wangji looked at him, then turned to Wen Ning, who nodded. _Ah._ They already knew. Wuxian, seemingly the only one who didn’t know what was going on, asked “About what?”

Sizhui gathered his thoughts and collected himself. He straightened himself and took a deep breath. Picking a fond ( _hot, hot, hot!_ ) memory he had experienced both as a Wen and as a Lan, he started, “Self-proclaimed an excellent craftsman, yet his craft stings the eyes and burns the tongue.”

“Huh?”

Sizhui smiled as he picked another memory that Mister— no, Uncle Ning had told him about before ( _It was me,_ I _was the two year old Wei-qianbei buried in the soil!_ ). He continued, “Buried me in a radish field, saying that sunlight and watering will make me grow faster, that it could even cause more children sprout out and play with me.”

Wuxian was stunned, his mouth dry.

“Offered to treat Hanguang-jun to a meal, yet in the end ran off without paying for the bill, leaving Hanguang-jun to pay for it all.” 

Wuxian’s eyes widened, as he almost fell off his donkey. Sizhui laughed inwardly at the complete and utter shock that Wei-qianbei was going through.

“You… You…”

Sizhui directly looked Wei-qianbei and Hanguang-jun in the eyes as he declared “Perhaps it’s because I was too young at that time, and I can’t recall everything completely but, I’m sure… I was once named Wen.” 

Wuxian’s voice quivered, “You, a Wen? Aren’t you a Lan? Lan Sizhui... Lan Yuan...” 

He murmured on, “Lan Yuan… Wen Yuan?”

The inevitable recognition of his identity hit him harder than he thought it would. After years of being lost, he was finally _home_. 

He was finally going to say it.

Sizhui nodded heavily, his voice trembling as he said “Wei-qianbei, I… I am A-Yuan…”

As Wuxian spent his time trying to connect the dots, Sizhui remained rooted in place, emotions filling him up to the brim till they overflowed and he couldn’t stop the tears. He leapt into the embrace of those he loved— those who saved him again and again. He buried his face in the crook between their shoulders and continued to bawl.

With a muffled voice, he attempted to speak “Hanguang-jun, Wei-qianbei, I… I…” 

He was feeling a lot at the moment, happiness, frustration, everything all at once. He was glad to be back, but he was also frustrated at it all, how _long_ it took him to do so. More than a decade of not knowing who he truly was, and having it descend upon him all at once was truly overwhelming for him. 

He gripped their sides even harder and was promptly comforted by Hanguang-jun and Wei-qianbei.

After more tight embraces, endless words of comfort, and scrutiny of Wei-qianbei’s extremely questionable teachings, Wuxian finally asked “Say, Sizhui, how did you remember?” 

An image of Chenqing appeared in Sizhui’s mind once more, along with the warmth and soothing feeling it gave. He said “I don’t know, I saw Chenqing and it felt very familiar to me.”

“Oh, of course it was familiar! You loved to eat Chenqing and drool all over it, making it unplayable for me.”

Sizhui reddened at that, he was here to confirm his identity ( _and along with that, release all the emotions he had been keeping in_ ), and perhaps laugh at Wei-qianbei’s attempt at parenting. He didn’t realize there would be tons of embarrassing stories that came along with this.

“R-really...”

Smiling, Wuxian replied “Of course, how else do you think you remembered when you looked at it? Do you want to hear more about your childhood?” 

Sizhui’s face only continued reddening as Wei-qianbei kept filling in the little gaps in his memory that he didn’t quite remember. He rambled on about Sizhui and toy butterflies and I like you and calling Hanguang-jun dad, until Sizhui finally shouted in embarrassment.

Frankly, stories of his childhood embarrassed him, but they also made his heart swell with warmth. 

He found his family, both what remained, and those who cared for him when no one else could. He loved Wei-qianbei and Hanguang-jun very much, and uncovering his past only amplified his love and gratefulness for them both. 

As they parted ways, Sizhui became incredibly curious about how exactly the young Hanguang-jun and Wei-qianbei met, and how they fell in love. How long ago did it happen? Were they in love back when he was a child? So many more questions shrouded his thoughts.

There was so much he wanted to know, but unlike this, that could wait. Sizhui decided that he would ask Hanguang-jun when he returned to the Cloud Recesses.

For now, he had his own matters to take care of as well.

“Let’s go, Uncle Ning.”

**Author's Note:**

> i sort of hate this i go from thinking it’s okay to very not okay every few hours... this changed a Lot from what it was supposed to initially be but sdjsjd this sizhui constantly kept popping up in my head so i got motivated to finish this thing!! this is my first time ever writing a fic so it was nervewracking ;;;;
> 
> i should post the next chapter w/ lwj and hes gonna find out about where “sizhui” came from sometime if im not lazy…. perhaps
> 
> thanks google translate and fanyi.qq.com for mtl of ch 111 and froliczxc's translation as ref (bc i didnt want to just use their tl ^^;;)
> 
> if u liked it please let me know!! kudos and comments are v appreciated :DDD
> 
> i love mdzs so much pls feel free to gush about it to me!! ;;;;


End file.
